The Beauty of Orange
by Allura
Summary: How do you get the color orange when you mix members of the original team?


The Beauty of Orange  
By Allura  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are not mine and are borrowed for the pleasure of this fan fiction. Please don't sue cause I have no money.  
  
Note: Okay, this takes place during season 1. Yes, all the way back to the beginning. Any discrepancies are due to my lack of memory. Don't yell at me if I get some things wrong.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trini chewed on the end of her pen and studied the calculus problem in front of her nose. Junior year and she was going to flunk out due to a couple of math problems that she was having trouble with. Great, brilliant start to her career. Maybe Billy has time to help me with this?  
  
"Hey Trini." Kimberly dropped herself down in the chair across from her best friend who has yet to look up from her homework. "Yo? Earth to Trini?"  
  
"What?" Brown eyes blinked in surprised as she focused them on the pink clad young lady before her. "Oh hi Kim."  
  
"Boy, some Power Ranger. Are you always this alert?" Kimberly teased as she picked up a fry from the plate in front of Trini. "What's up? Why so glum, sugar plum?"  
  
"Calculus."   
  
"Ouch!" Kim made a face that said it all. "Get Billy, he's your man for this math stuff. Call me if you fashion advice."  
  
"Hum...." She continued to chew on her pen. "If only the I can figure out this problem."  
  
"Oh oh," Kim muttered and ducked her head lower hoping she wasn't seen.  
  
"What?" Trini turned her head just in time to see Bulk and Skull make their way into the Angel Grove Youth Gym. "Oh no."  
  
"Ladies!" Bulk opened his arm wide and smiled at the two pretty girls sitting there enjoying their afternoon after school.   
  
"Hi Kim!" Skull grinned and leaned over toward the petite girl. "What are you doing this Saturday?"  
  
"Washing my dog."  
  
"You don't have a dog." Skull said still grinning.  
  
"Trini..." Bulk began.  
  
She cut him off before he had a chance to say anything more. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"Bulk," Jason's voice cut through the din of noise in the gym. "Go bench press a truck or something. Leave them alone."  
  
Bulk and Skull made a face and left not really wanting to mess with the captain of the football team and current karate champion.  
  
"Thanks, Jas." Kimberly said as she stood up. "You have no idea how much trouble you were saving them from me. If Skull had come any closer, I would have made sure he never fathers a child, permanently."  
  
Jason and Trini laughed as Kimberly got up. "Hey I need a little help from you two."  
  
"What's up?" Trini said putting down her pen.   
  
"Zack had to back out on helping me paint the Children's Playroom at he hospital tomorrow. He's aunt called to say that they are coming for a visit. Zack's got to spend the day with is folks so I'm left without a partner." Jason smiled at Trini and looked away quickly. He was sure he would embarrass himself if he stared too long.  
  
"Sorry," Kim said picking up her backpack. "I promise to help with the youth gymnastic tournament. Karen and Gina will kill me if I back out. In fact, I'm late meeting them now."  
  
"No problem," Jason nodded and waved her off. "So how about you, Trini?"  
  
Trini leaned back in her chair and looked up at him. He had a handsome face, all American boy look. Strong, generous, kind, helpful, Jason was just the kind of guy every mother wanted for her daughter. "How about I make you a deal?"  
  
"What kind of deal?" He looked rather suspicious; almost sure he was going to fall into some kind of trap.   
  
"You were in Mrs. Larken's calculus class last year right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll come help you paint the room tomorrow, if you help me with my calculus homework afterwards." Trini smiled sweetly at him and tilted her head. "What do you say?"  
  
Jason felt as if someone from heaven had just handed him a gift on the silver platter. An entire day with just him and Trini. "How can guy pass up on an offer like that?"  
  
"Great!" She stood up and accidentally brushed against him. Her entire body tingled at the slight touch. "Then I'll see tomorrow."  
  
Jason held his breath for a moment until she moved away. He could feel all the muscles in his body tighten. "I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"Seven?"  
  
"Yeah," he laughed. "It's that early."  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "So much for sleeping in. Okay, seven it is."  
  
"Seven."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, so the nurse said that we can do whatever we wanted of this. There are plenty of paint, only not all of the same colors." Jason stared down at the buckets of brilliant paints waiting for them to begin.   
  
Trini tapped the end of the paintbrush to her lips and tilted her head in contemplation. "Well this is a kid's room, they like different colors. How about we paint each side of the all in a different color."  
  
Jason nodded and avoided looking at her. Trini had her long raven hair in two braids today tied with yellow ribbons. Her bright sunny jumpsuit suited her pale beauty. Always cheerful and playful, he knew he was in trouble when she hoped into his car this morning. Being alone with her was going to be a whole lot harder than he had expected. He cleared his throat of the frog that have suddenly leapt into it. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Where should we start?" She glanced at him and realized that he looked slightly uncomfortable. "Jason? Is something wrong?"   
  
"Nothing," he said quickly and picked up a bucket randomly. How about blue on this wall?"   
  
She smiled in reaction and nodded her head. "Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
They worked in silence for a long time. Jason kept taking peeks at Trini when he thought she was not looking. The curve of her neck was graceful. Her lean body was encased in a jumpsuit that did nothing to hide her slender body. She was a master martial artists that have never competed in her life.   
  
"Trini?"  
  
She turned those laughing brilliant eyes on him. "Yeah?"  
  
He cleared his throat again. "How come you never compete in the karate tournaments? You can easily take on most the guys there."  
  
She shrugged and dipped her roller into the paint pan again. "I guess it's just not my thing."  
  
He nodded with understanding and look at her again, this time more critically. Her slender waist and delicate features belied the strength beneath it all. He's seen her at practice; she was good, incredibly good. "Who do you think would win if you and I went one on one?"  
  
She smiled without turning around. Running the roller smoothly one last time over the now blue colored wall, she picked up her brush to put the finishing touches. Turning now she smiled sweetly at him. "Why me of course."  
  
He looked rather incredulous. "Really?"  
  
"Sure," she moved just a step closer. "After all, I have the quicker hand." With that, she painted a long blue streak over the red t-shirt and jeans he had on.  
  
He stood there dumb-found for a second before. "Why you little...."  
  
Trini shrieked as Jason came after her with a brush full of Green paint. They chased each other around the room, fling paint at each other leaving them both covered in different colors and walls only half finished.   
  
Jason finally caught her around the waist, bringing them both to the ground laughing like loons. "Okay, okay, I give up!"  
  
"Do you?" Jason said tickling her mercilessly.   
  
"Yes, yes, uncle, uncle!!!" Trini screamed with laugher.   
  
"Okay," Jason said not bothering to bring himself up into a sitting position but rather laying comfortably across her body.   
  
She smiled and looked up at him with those liquid brown eyes. "Looks like you won!"  
  
"Looks like." Jason said with a smile. "Shall we finish?"  
  
"What?" her eyes slightly glazed as she realized just how close he was to her right now.  
  
"The walls?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she smiled and pushed gently against his broad shoulders. "You'd have to get up first."  
  
"Hum...." He got up slowly, allowing himself the few moments of pleasure to be near her. "What color for the last wall?"  
  
She felt breathless. "Um..... we've done blue, green and purple........there's yellow and red left."  
  
"Hum....." he looked at her with interest. "Well, what would you prefer?"  
  
"Not exactly fair for me to be choosing don't you think? After all, I am a little partial to yellow." She gave him one of her thousand watt smiles.  
  
He nodded and looked at is t-shirt, which was pretty much covered in blue and purple paint. "And it's hardly fair for me to pick red......so......."  
  
"Mix?" she tilted her head and gave him a look that got his blood racing.   
  
"Red and yellow?" Jason's eyes glanced at the two four buckets of red and yellow paint.   
  
"Orange." Trini said moving just a bit closer to him. She allowed her fingers to trail slowly down his muscular arm. "I've always liked orange."   
  
Jason nodded and looked at her. "Yeah, the beauty of orange would work for his room." His fingers smooth the streak of paint that cover her cheek.  
  
Her lips curled upward. "Yeah, very beautiful. Red and Yellow." She moved ever so closer.  
  
Jason's last coherent thought was that red and yellow went very well together.  
  
The end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Feed back please? How bad did you think that was?  



End file.
